I Will Find You
by Soccerfan10
Summary: Girls have been going missing in Ohio and then showing up dead a few days later. It hits close to home when Rachel is taken. Will Quinn be able to save Rachel before it's too late? One-shot.


**I've been working on this for a while. I am currently writing another story and I promise I am not giving up on it. It is a crossover, but the main characters are Quinn and Rachel. Hope you guys like it. **

**And I don't own any of the characters of this story.**

I just put my books from my morning classes in my locker when I feel eyes on me. I look around and see a tall, dark-skinned man looking directly at me and heading my way. He's wearing a tight muscle shirt, and nice pants and shoes. I look back to my locker trying to make it seem like I didn't notice him. I look in the opposite direction and see an older, slightly overweight white man in a fancy suit walking towards me as well. I can't help but think "Not again!"

I don't feel like a repeat of this morning so I decide it's time for me to do what I do best… run. I easily deduce that I'll have an easier time if I go towards the older guy so with that I shut my locker and take off.

I get past the old guy before he can even react to my fleeing form. It's not long before I hear them start to chase me. One of them yells at me to stop, but that's definitely not gonna happen. I hear them asking for backup, which cannot be good for me, which means I need to get out of here as soon as I can.

All I have to do is turn right at the next hallway and down the hall and I'll be out. As I round the corner a woman with dark chin-length hair and a pant suite tries to grab at me, but I easily dodge her and continue to make my way to freedom. I burst through the school doors and out into the mid-day sun. Another male is coming towards me. Man! How many people are there? This one is smaller than the others, scrawny, with messy brown hair and an odd outfit on. I don't even have to dodge him, just run right past. I'm about to cross the road and lose my would-be attackers when someone shouts the last thing I was expecting to hear.

"Stop! FBI!" It throws me so much that I do stop, only to be slammed to the ground by an unknown force behind me. My bet is on the body builder from the hallway. Before I can even think about how stupid I was to stop running, my hands are brought behind my back and put in cuffs. I'm pulled to my feet after they checked to make sure I wasn't concealing any weapons and then turn me around. I see all the people that were coming after me earlier. I can also see the police cruisers behind them in the school parking lot. So maybe it's a good thing I listened to them. They could have let me know sooner….

They read me my rights on the ride over and I decided it would be best not to talk to them until my parents come for me. They try to talk to me and get me to open up but I ignore them. There's too much going on right now. I feel like I'm completely lost and the only thing I can do is shut down, so that's what I do. When we get to the small Lima Police Station they bring me into the station and I can feel all eyes on me. I'm sure this is the most interesting thing they've seen in months. I'm almost to one of the interrogation rooms when someone says my name.

"QUINN!?" I turn my head to see the familiar blond hair blue eyes of none other than my cousin.

"JJ?" I'm shocked that she's here. We text, and email a lot, but I haven't seen her since last Christmas. Her job keeps her really busy. She works the criminal profiler section of the FBI. So that was probably her team that was chasing me. Me! Why were they chasing me?! I see JJ coming towards me but I'm pulled into the room and put in a chair and then left alone freaking out about what I could have possibly done for JJ and her team to want to talk to me.

**JJ POV**

"What did you guys do to her?!" I say trying to control my voice around the local officers. I look through one of the windows into the interrogation room and see Quinn slumped over in her chair. I've never seen her look so banged up. Her right eye is black and blue and almost swollen shut, her lip is cut and puffy and there are scratch marks on her face and neck. "You said you were picking up a suspect at the school and bringing them in. When was roughing a young girl up added to the plan?"

"Whoa JJ calm down." Derrick says putting his hands up. "We were going to pick her up at her locker and bring her here but she saw us and started running."

"So you had to give her a few extra blows for running?!" I am so beyond pissed right now. I can't believe they would do something like this to a young child, especially to Quinn!

"What? No!" Emily cuts in. "JJ, she looked like that when we detained her. Derrick and Rossi went to get her, but she spotted them and ran for it. She got through all of us and didn't stop until we identified ourselves as FBI agents. Derrick did tackle her to the ground, but that was it and we made sure she was okay after we cuffed her." I instantly felt relieved and guilty that I thought my team would do that. However, that was short-lived when I realized that meant someone else beat her up.

"So who did that to her?" I ask

"We don't know, she wouldn't talk to us on our way here." Rossi says. "Who is she to you Jenifer?" I look up at my team and see that everyone is waiting for me to answer.

"She's my cousin." I say and all their eyes go wide.

"JJ, your cousin is a suspect in this case." Hotch clears his throat. When did he come in?

"No, that's impossible." I shake my head, not believing for a second that my cousin could have any part in this.

"The most recent girl that's missing, her mother, saw Quinn at her house the night she went missing." Hotch continues. I continue to shake my head.

"I'm telling you, she's innocent and we're wasting time questioning her when we could be out there trying to find the real criminal." He goes to say something else but I cut him off. " I have to go make sure she's okay." I don't wait for them to say anything before I head straight into the room Quinn's in.

When I walk into the room I see Quinn slumped in the chair forehead against the table and her eyes are closed. As I get closer I see that she's shaking.

"Quinn." I say quietly not wanting to startle her. She doesn't respond so I get closer and touch her shoulder. That gets her attention, but a little too much. She jolts up in her seat and would have completely fallen off had I not caught her. Her eyes are wide and I see so much fear in them. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here. No one's going to hurt you." I kneel down right in front of her and take off the handcuffs.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I ran JJ. I just didn't want to get hurt again. I didn't know they were FBI. I wouldn't have ran if I did."

"I know Quinn. I know you wouldn't have. It's okay." I try to sooth her, though I don't think it's working. I gently cup her face with my hands and look at her bruised face. "What happened Quinn?" She looks down.

"I… Some girls cornered me when I got to school this morning." I hear the door open behind me and know that one or more of my team has entered to room but I don't spare a glance their way.

"Why would they do anything to you?" I know Quinn isn't the most popular girl in school, especially since she came out, but she wasn't normally picked on and certainly never beat down like this.

"Rachel, she… something happened to her, she disappeared, and people think it's my fault." Quinn's eyes go wide. "Rachel! JJ you have to help me find her. I don't know what happened. Her mom came to my house late last night yelling at me because she thought I did something to Rachel. That I was hiding her or something. But I'm not! I have no idea what happened to her and I'm really worried because she wouldn't go anywhere without at least telling me. JJ please you have to help me!"

Quinn's in tears now but I can't say or do anything. I sit back on my heels stunned. Rachel, Quinn's Rachel, is Rachel Berry, our serial killers latest target. I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Quinn sobbing.

"We'll find her Quinn. Shhh, it's okay we'll find her." I bring her into me and try to calm her down as best as I can as she clings to my shirt.

There's a commotion outside our room. I look out the window and see Uncle Russ and Aunt Judy rushing into the station, not looking pleased at all. Hotch intercepts them and directs them in our direction.

"Quinn, your parents are here." I say softly in her ear, but I don't let her go. It doesn't take them long to burst into the room. They pause when they see me holding Quinn and then rush to her side.

"Quinn honey, are you alright?" Aunt Judy asks as Quinn turns and falls into her parent's arms. Aunt Judy continues to hold her as Uncle Russ stands up to address everyone else in the room.

"What is the meaning of this? If you needed to talk to Quinn you should have contacted us first and we could have brought her in!" I can see he's angry, but he's also scarred for Quinn. Hotch steps forward.

"Please Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, we just need to ask Quinn some questions about some abductions that have been happening in the area. We called you as soon as we knew we needed to talk to your daughter."

"You don't honestly believe that Quinn is behind those do you?" He asks incredulously. He turns to look at me. "JJ?" Before I can answer Hotch starts talking again.

"She knows the latest victim and a witness put her at the scene the night of the abduction."

"Rachel's been abducted?!" Quinn speaks up. No one says anything, but we didn't need to.

"Quinn! What happened!" Aunt Judy shouts, finally seeing Quinn's face. She stands and turns her legendary death glare on the people in the room. Uncle Russ can be intimidating, but Aunt Judy can be downright scary. "What happened to my daughter!" She said that barely over a whisper but the coldness in her voice made me shiver. "Answer me!" She shouts.

"Mom, it wasn't them." Quinn says taking her mothers hand in hers. "They didn't hurt me." She looks so broken, but I can tell that she's trying to keep herself together.

"I think we should all just sit down and calmly discuss what's been going on. The faster we do that the faster we can find Rachel." Rossi says. "Quinn can we ask you some questions about what happened last night and today?"

"No way, not without a lawyer." Uncle Russ says.

"Dad, it's okay. I don't have anything to hide and maybe something I know could help find Rach." Her eyes are pleading with her dad to agree.

"Okay." He sighs. More chairs are brought into the room for my aunt and uncle, and my team. As we're getting situated Aunt Judy and Uncle Russ say hi to me and hug me, and then we start.

"The reason we picked you up is because Rachel's mother reported that you have been stalking her and making her hang out with you. She said that she caught you at her house last night and she believes you're responsible for her disappearance." Hotch says looking at the report that was filed early this morning. "Were you at their house last night?"

"Yes." Quinn says without hesitation. "But I didn't abduct her, or anything like that. I went to hang out with her and she was fine when I left her house."

"When was that?"

"Around 6?" She says looking at her parents, and they nod.

"Yea that was about the time you came home." Aunt Judy says. "And she didn't leave the house after that." She says addressing the room.

"What about the accusations about you stalking her and…" He looks at the file. "forcing yourself on her." She scoffs at that.

"I've never forced myself on Rachel. Mrs. Corcoran just doesn't like me."

"Are you sure? Sometimes it can feel like the other person likes you, when really they're just trying to be nice to you."

"Yes, I'm sure. I have never, nor will I ever force Rachel into anything she doesn't want to do. She's my girlfriend. I'd never hurt her like that." Hotch looks down at the file. That definitely wasn't mentioned in the report.

"So you and Rachel are in a romantic relationship?" Quinn nods. "Does Mrs. Corcoran know that?" Quinn takes a deep breath.

"She didn't at first, but she found out last night." Quinn says hesitantly.

"Why don't you tell us what happened last night Quinn."

"School was the same as any other day. Then after school instead of hanging out at the school or at my house like we usually do Rachel invited me back to her house.

"_Rach, are you sure this is okay?" I ask as she pulls me through her front door into her house. "You know your mom doesn't like me. I doubt she'll be pleased if she finds out I'm over." Rachel stops pulling me further into her house and turns around to face me._

"_I'm positive Quinn. I'm tired of going other places. I want to spend time with my girlfriend in my own house." She smiles up at me. "Besides, my mother has a late meeting so she won't be home until later. She'll never know." She smirks when she says that and pecks my lips . "Now come on. Let's get a snack and get our homework done quickly. I want as much time as I can get for just us."_

_I just nod and follow her to the kitchen. I really can't say no to her. _

_Lucky for us, we have no problem finishing our homework quickly and decide to watch a movie and cuddle on the couch in her basement. Ten minutes in and the movie is completely forgotten. Rachel's now on top of me and we're getting lost in each other. _

_Rachel's mouth is sealed to mine with my hands holding firm on her hips as hers tangle in my hair. Our pace is fast and passionate. My tongue sneaks out of my mouth and traces her bottom lip. She gasps opening her mouth and that gives me the opportunity to bring her lower lip into my mouth. I suck on it and lightly nibble before I release it as Rachel moans. Rachel pulls away and starts kissing a trail to my neck. We're both panting; trying to get our breath back. Her breath is hot against my flushed skin and it's driving me crazy. She takes my earlobe in her mouth and sucks, knowing how much it turns me on. _

_One of her hands that was in my hair makes its slow journey down my body to the hem of my shirt where she starts to lightly caress the skin she finds there. I need her lips on mine again so I grab her face and fuse our lips back together. My tongue touches her lips again and she opens her mouth automatically. I push my tongue into her mouth and massage her tongue with mine as my hands venture further down her body and stop at her butt where I squeeze, making Rachel moan again. Her hand is slowly, painstakingly so, making it's way under my shirt and up my body. My back arches off the couch trying to speed up the process. Just as her hand makes it to the underside of my breast we hear something that completely ruins the mood and turns my blood to ice. _

"_What the hell is going on!" Rachel Jumps off of me and falls onto the floor. We both look to the stairs and see Shelby, Rachel's mom standing at the top of them. "Well!" She yells._

"_Mom, what are you doing home so early?" Rachel asks_

"_I forgot something I need for the meeting. I came to pick it up, but I'm glad I did. Who knows what she would have had you do if I hadn't shown up! What is she even doing here Rachel? I told you, you are not to be around her!"_

"_You can't tell me who I can and cannot be around! You have no right!" Rachel yells at her mother._

"_Oh yes I can, I'm you're mother I have every right!" Shelby screams back. "You're not to see her again and that's final!"_

"_Mom please you can't do this." Rachel has tears in her eyes now. I finally regained function of my body and hug Rachel to me._

"_Get your filthy hands off her!" Shelby says stalking closer to Rachel and me._

"_Don't yell at my girlfriend!" Rachel's crying now and Shelby blanches slightly at the word girlfriend. I try to bring her closer and rub my hand in circles on her back. _

"_I can yell at her all I want! Don't you see what she's doing to you? She's brainwashing you Rachel. She tricked you into liking her and is trying to take you from me. Don't you see that? She's trying to take you away from me!" _

"_She didn't trick me into anything." Rachel rebuttals. _

"_She is, you just can't see it. Let me help you sweetie, please. I'll make everything better I promise."_

"_She's not mom, we're dating. And before you say anything, I'm the one who pursued her. I like her mom; so much. Please, can't you understand that?" Tears are still flowing down Rachel's face. Shelby looks even more enraged after she said that. _

"_Get out. Get out Quinn." She says, her voice calm._

"_Mrs. Corcoran, I know you walked in to see Rachel and I in a very compromising position, but can we talk about this? Please?" I plead to her. Hoping that maybe we can solve this somehow. That's obviously not in the cards though. _

"_I SAID GET OUT!" She screams and she's so close now that Rachel and I lean as far away as we can from her. _

"_No Quinn, don't go! Mom please, can't we talk about this?" _

"_Get out before I call the police!" I'm shocked that she would do that, but I have no doubt she would with how angry she is right now._

_I squeeze Rachel into me and then start to release her. She whimpers in protest, but I know there's nothing I can do. I bring her away from me so I can see her._

"_It'll be okay. Everything will be okay Rach. We'll figure this out alright?" She can only nod as she sobs. I kiss her forehead which earns a scoff from her mom and I make my way out of the house. _

"_Stay away from my daughter." Is the last thing Shelby says before she slams the front door in my face. _

"And that was it. I stayed there for a little longer just to make sure Rachel was okay and then I went home."

"Where she stayed for the rest of the night." My mother says. "We already told Shelby that Quinn didn't leave that night and Rachel never showed up at our house so I really don't see the point of these questions!"

Officer Hotchner doesn't say anything to my mother. He just looks down at his notes and then back at my parents.

"You two were aware of Quinn and Rachel's relationship?" He asks.

"Yes." My father answers. "We've known since the beginning. Although we weren't aware that Shelby didn't approve until recently. However, Rachel was always welcome at our house. We also didn't know that they were at Rachel's house without a parent present but we already talked to Quinn about that. But the big picture here is that Quinn hasn't seen Rachel since she left her house last night." Officer Hotchner nods.

"But Rachel texted you later last night correct?" He asks me.

"Yea, after I talked to my parents I asked her if she was okay. She said that she was and wanted me to come back over, that her mom left and won't be back until at least ten. I… I told her I couldn't. That we already got in trouble and it'd be best if we just saw each other tomorrow." My eyes start watering and my throat tightens. "I should have gone over there. She was all alone and needed me and I didn't help her! I… it's my fault I should have been with her. Ssshe was taken and it's m my fault!" I manage get out before I break down again.

"No Quinn. This is not your fault." JJ kneels down next to me again and looks me in the eyes. "What happened wasn't your fault Quinn." She says again. "And if you were with her you would have been taken as well or worse."

"We have to find her JJ. I can't.. I love her. I can't lose her. Please!" Tears are still streaming down my face and I feel useless and weak breaking down like this, but thinking about losing her is killing me.

"We will," I can tell she's crying too. "We'll find her Quinn, I promise." She brings me into a hug and I feel my parents hug me as well. I try and take some deep breaths to calm down. This isn't helping Rachel, and we need to work on trying to find her instead of sit in this room talking.

Finally they tell me I can go home and my parents and I are going to do just that when someone calls my name.

"Quinn?" I turn and see Hiram Berry walking towards me with his husband Leroy close behind. "Quinn are you alright what happened?" He asks when he gets a good look at me.

"Hi Mr. Berry, I'm fine." I say, nervous at how he's going to react with me. I look at my feet.

"Quinn." He says and he's close enough to gently touch my chin with his fingers and bring my eyes up to meet his. His eyes are red and puffy from crying.

"I'm sorry." I blurt out before he can yell at me. "I'm so sorry, I should have protected your daughter but I didn't. I'm so sorry."

"Oh Quinn." He pulls me into a hug. "This is not your fault. Do you hear me?" I nod into his shoulder and he pulls back. "We're going to find her and everything will be fine okay?" I just nod, knowing that if I try and talk I'll probably end up bawling again. My parents walk up then.

"Everything okay?" My mom asks eyeing the Berry men cautiously.

"Yea, mom, dad this is Rachel's father Hiram Berry and his husband Leroy." I introduce. They make pleasantries before JJ's team comes up to us.

"You know them Quinn?" Officer Hotchner asks.

"Yea, we've met a few times."

"We were under the impression that Rachel has never met her father." He says. "Ms. Corcoran said that Rachel doesn't even know where he lives." I sigh, Shelby's gonna be mad if she finds out.

"She.. doesn't know. Rachel didn't tell her that she was meeting her dad. She tried to get her mother to let her see him but every time she brought up the subject Ms. Corcoran would shut down." As I finish I see Rachel's mom walk into the station. Well crap.

"Hiram? What are you doing here?" She asks as she stomps her way over to us. She's glaring at Mr. Berry and then her glare turns to me. "And shouldn't she be getting interrogated or locked up somewhere?" I slink away from her just incase she has the urge to attack.

"Ms. Corcoran, we asked Mr. Berry here to question him about your daughters disappearance. As for Quinn, we found nothing to suggest she's had anything to do with Rachel's disappearance." Detective Hotchner addresses her.

"Rachel hasn't seen him since he abandoned us." She snaps.

"You know I never abandoned you or Rachel…" The detective cuts him off.

"Now's not the time to discuss this. We're here to find Rachel and this is just wasting time." He turns to Rachel's mom. "I know this is difficult for you, but I promise you we are doing all we can to find your daughter. You need to trust us" He then turns to Mr. Berry. "If you could come with us we'll get this started." Mr. Berry just nods and follows Detective Hotchner into the room I was just in.

My parents are quick to take me out of the station and bring me home. I think they just wanted to get away from Ms. Corcoran before she started accusing me again, or my parents decide to attack her.

When I make it in the house I'm not sure what to do. I feel exhausted, but wide-awake at the same time. All I can thin about is finding Rachel. My mom makes me something to eat but there's no way I can stomach anything right now. I sit on our couch and feel completely useless.

It's been two days since I was brought in for questioning. Two days, and I haven't heard anything. I keep calling and texting JJ but she always says the same thing. 'Nothing yet, I will let you know as soon as I do.' I feel bad hounding her like this but I have no other options. It's not like her mom's been forthcoming with information. Plus I have nothing to keep my mind busy. My parents decided that I should stay home for a couple days since they found out what happened. They figured, and I agreed, it would only get worse for me. Especially since they saw me running and getting arrested by the FBI.

Around five o'clock on the second day JJ calls and tells us that the kidnappers have contacted the police and are asking for money and in return they will let Rachel go. I should have been excited about this but I looked into the other kidnappings in the past few months that these people have been involved in and it didn't end well for the victims, no matter if they were paid or not. When I talked to JJ about this she could only say that her and her team weren't on the case then and to have hope.

It is now eleven o'clock and I still haven't heard anything yet. The plan was, that Shelby would go to an address they gave her at seven, alone, and then wait for further instructions. I'm hoping that it's just taking a while because they're saving Rachel but I can't stay here anymore. I write my parents a note saying I'm going on a run, and head out the door.

Before I realize it, I'm running in the direction of Rachel's house. I didn't plan on coming this way, I was actually going to go the opposite direction but my subconscious obviously has other ideas.

I'm down the street from her house when I spot a car parked right outside of it. I would have thought nothing of it and thought it was an unmarked police car if it wasn't for a man sprinting away from the front door and speeding away. There wasn't a doubt in my mind who it was now. I didn't even think before taking off after the retreating car.

I see it take a left at the end of the street so I cut though someones lawn to keep the car in my sight. I know it's going to be tough following a car on foot, especially if he's drives out of the neighborhood so I have to be smart about this. I knew I should have brought my phone with me. But that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I have a way to get to Rachel and I sure as hell am not going to let that chance get away.

I see him driving down the hill obviously going towards the main drag of Lima. As I race down the hill and through people yards I know that I'm going to have to guess at which way he's going to go if I plan on keeping up with him.

I follow my gut and go right and it pays off. I see the car starting to accelerate, and it passes me as I stick to the shadows as much as possibly. As he gets further out of town, the houses and building become sparse and finally he comes to the bridge signaling the town line. I have a choice, I can either continue to follow and risk him seeing me, or wait and risk losing him.

It's a hard decision but I decide to wait and then try and catch up once I'm not so exposed. If I did follow him and he noticed me, which I'm sure he would have, he could just speed up and lose me. No. I wait, but not too long, and then give chase again. Once I cross the bridge I see the car about a mile down and hope to whoever is looking over Rachel that he follows the speed limit to not draw attention to himself.

I don't stop, there's no way I can, I even speed up once I'm in the cover of darkness again. But that doesn't stop his car from getting further and further away. By some miracle I see his car pull into a newly developed subdivision in the town over from ours. I cut though an empty field and into part of the subdivision. I was hoping that his car would pass me but I don't see it. This is where it will get difficult. The car was pretty far away when it turned in here and I couldn't see which way he went after he passed the first house. Another plus is that they're all cookie-cutter houses so it's going to be hard to remember where I've looked already.

All I can do is hope that he didn't drive past where I am and is now behind me. Something in me tells me I don't have time to search this whole place so I pray with all that I have that I'm going the right way. As I'm running down the road I see lights in my periphery. I turn and see a car driving down a street up the hill from me. I turn quickly and make my way up the steep hill. I'm sure there's an easier way up, but I just don't have the time. More of these Houses have fences so I'm climbing or going around them, slowing down my pace. When I finally make it up the hill I see it's a cul-de-sac so I know he's in one of theses houses but there are no signs of what house he stopped at.

I rack my brain at what JJ and her team would do to figure out what house it is. Process of elimination! Eliminate houses that don't fit. I quickly get rid of houses with the wrong sized car in the driveway. I also eliminate houses that have toys all over the lawn. I didn't get a good view of his car so for the remaining cars I go up to and touch them to see if they're hot.

I finally find it! It's one of the last houses on the left. I try to look through the widows but they're all covered. I run to a neighbors house, their lights are still on, and I bang on the door. The door opens and an older woman, around my mothers age opens the door. Her eyes are wide as she takes in my appearance, I'm sure I don't look that great at the moment, what with running all this way and barely sleeping. Before she says anything I speak up.

"Please help me! You have to call the police! Tell them that I found Rachel Berry and they need to get here as soon as possible. Tell them to talk to JJ and the FBI BAU, that Quinn needs them!" I run back over to the house before she can say anything or try and stop me. I run to the back of the house to see if I can find any clue as to what's going on in there. Finally, I see one of the windows not covered and I creep up to it. What I see makes me feel elated and sick at the same time. There, in what I assume is the living room is Rachel tied to a chair, gagged and blindfolded. Tears are streaming down her face. I see two men standing in front of her. One has a knife in his hand. Both of them are smiling and obviously vary excited.

I know I don't have time to wait for anyone to help. I have to find a way in. I have to get to Rachel. I try the back door as quietly as I can but it's locked. I don't have any other option but to go up.

I hoist myself up onto the small shed on the side of the garage and then onto the garage that connects to the house. As I hoist my body over the gutter my foot slips and I feel myself falling back. I push both my hands down to steady myself and I feel something catch on my left arm. Luckily I'm able to get my balance. I find my footing and push up onto the roof. I try and keep my steps light, because the last things I need is them to hear me and come push me off. I try the first window, that leads into the bathroom if the frosted glass is any indication, and it's locked. It was pretty small anyway, I doubt I would have fit through. I try the next one and it's locked as well. I try the last one on this side of the house and…. success! The window opens, and thanks to it being new it opens fluidly and without a creek.

Now I need a plan. I look around the room and notice all kinds of building supplies. It's obvious that this house is not finished and these men down stairs are squatting in it.

A cry rings out from downstairs and I know immediately that it's Rachel, that they're hurting her. No more time for planning. I need to do something now before Rachel has the same fate as the other victims before her.

I grab a half empty paint can and a paintbrush. And notice blood dripping from my arm onto the floor. Crap I must have nicked it on the gutter. I rip one of my sleeves off my shirt and tie it around the cut to stop the blood from dripping everywhere. With that taken care of, I stand by the door so that when it opens it will hide me behind it. I take aim and throw the paintbrush at the widow, smashing the glass. Now I wait…

It's gone quiet downstairs, and I know I only have a few moments before someone comes to check out the noise. I hear I creek from someone ascending the stairs and prepare myself. I take a few deep breaths to try and slow down my heartbeat. I hear a door open and close quickly. The bathroom, obviously it doesn't take long to check that one out.

Another door opens, I'm guessing a room on the other side of the house. I don't hear anything else until I hear the door to the room right next to mine opens. I'm so caught off guard that I almost cry out in fear. I bite down on my lip to keep my self quiet. I know my door is next and it's coming soon. I take one more deep breath and hold it as I see the door open. The man, about 6'2", brown hair, dark cloths and a little bit overweight walks in. I can see his eyes zero in on the window and he stalks over to it.

I know this is my chance, I follow behind him as quietly as I can. He seems to realize I'm there because a second later he whips around to face me and I don't think about what I'm doing. As soon as I saw that he was turning around my arm started swinging. Right as our eyes meet the speeding can collides with his face knocking him down, and effectively out for the count.

I don't waste time poking him to make sure he's out. (I've seen too many horror movies to make that mistake.) I take some of the rope that was in the room and start tying him up. Once I feel like he's secure enough and gagged I grab the left over rope and my trusty paint can walk into the hallway.

As I get closer to the stairs I can hear sniffling and soft whimpers. I've got to get to Rachel but I know that I can't just walk down the stairs. I have to get him to come to me…

I look into the other rooms and try to figure something out. I know he's at least got a knife so I don't want to get too close to him. He probably has a gun so I don't want him to get a good shoot at me. And I definitely don't want him in the same room as his partner…

"Hey!" His voice booms from downstairs and I jump. "Did you find anything?" Shit! I'm out of time. I get to the bathroom as quickly and quietly as I can. I decide to go with the same thing I did before. Distract and surprise….hopefully. I peek out into the hallway to make sure the coast is clear. I don't see him yet so I turn on the tub, walk out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me and hide in the room across the hall.

Not even a minute later I hear him coming up the stairs swearing.

"When I ask you a question, you answer it!" He's right outside the bathroom door. "And what are you doing in there?!" He opens the door. "It's not time to…" He takes two steps into the room at stops when he sees no ones in there.

I tried to get the door closed to trap him inside, but before I could close it all the way he turned around and jumps for the door, stopping it from shutting all the way. I notice he's bigger and definitely more fit than the other guy. It's now a battle between the two of us. Both of us pulling in different directions. I'm trying with all my might but it doesn't seem to be working. I'm slowly getting pulled to him.

I look up into his eyes and almost let go out of sheer terror of what I see. He's not scared at all. In fact, it looks like he's having the time of his life. He has a crooked smile on his face and all I want to do is throw up all over him.

"What do we have here?" Correction, now I want to throw up. His voice is something you'd hear in one of those creepy psycho movies. It's quiet and raspy but you can hear the total glee in his voice.

I try and hang on, but I just seem to be getting weaker while he is gaining strength. I can't go out like this. I can't let his face be the last one I ever see. Rachel! She's down there and needs me. I need to do something at least find a way to stall him until help comes. I can't let her die by his hands. I won't!

I pull with all that I have and then push with the same amount of force making the door slam into psycho's face. He definitely didn't expect that, he seems dazed and I take my chance and try to close the door again.

Some how he still has a hold on the door and is resisting again only this time one of his hands is on the door and the other is holding his knife and trying to slash at me. When he shoots the knife forward aiming for my chest I have to take one hand off the door and duck down. My knee crashes against something hard but I can't look down to see what it is. I blindly grab at the object fumbling to get a good hold on it while struggling to keep the door in my grasp. When I finally gain purchase on it I bring it up and smash it against his hand holding the knife. He holds onto it so I hit it again and it finally clashes to the ground in the hallway as he cries out in pain. I bring my weapon down on his other hand and he cries out again his fingers get smashed. I know he's going to lose it soon so I pull again as hard as I can and use his momentum against him, just like before. When I feel him pull hard against the door I push it forward pushing him back. I bring my hand back and shoot it forward, hitting him right in the face with my weapon.

It happens slowly, he loosens his grip on the door, I see his eyes roll back into his head and he falls backwards. I finally look down at my hand and see that I found my paint can again. I don't want to take my chance with him either so I shut the door. I take the rest of the rope, tie part of it to the door handle and then wrap the other part tightly around the door handle on the room across from it. I have no idea if that will keep him there, but I'm hoping it will at least buy me some time to get Rachel out of here.

I pick up the knife and paint can, it's helped me a lot so far, and run down stairs. As I hit the bottom floor I see her, Rachel. She seems to be relatively okay. There are bruises on her face and arms, a bloody lip and I can see tear tracks, but other than that she seems unharmed. I rush to her.

"Rach." My voice cracks. Her head whips in my direction and she jumps when I touch her. "It's okay, I'm here." I untie the blindfold and then work on the gag. I see her squinting, trying to adjust to the light. I wonder how long those monsters have kept her in the dark. When she sees me she breaks down and lets out huge heaving sobs.

"Hang on baby, I'm gonna get you outta here. You're gonna be okay." I get the gag off and work on her arms.

"Quinn…" She rasps out between sobs.

"Shh baby, it's okay." As I free her right arm we hear banging and screaming from upstairs. Someone's awake and not happy… "Try and get your arm free while I get your legs." I say as I cut the rope as fast as I can. I'm sure we don't have much time. I finish her legs and see that she's struggling. "I got it." I take her hand away so I don't accidentally cut it. I cut the last of the rope to set Rachel free when we both hear it and jump. Gunshots. He does have a gun.

I pull Rachel up and try to get her to walk but she seems to be shaking too much so I pick her up.

"Hang on to me baby." I say softly to her as I take us to the front door and out of the house. Right as we step outside we're ambushed. I'm completely caught off guard and before I know what's happening, Rachel is taken out of my arms and I'm being carried away.

"No!" I scream as loud as I can. "Rachel!" All I can hear is Rachel screaming, begging me to help her. "Please let her go! Don't hurt her please! I'll do whatever you want, but please let her go" I'm sobbing at this point. I don't think there's anything else I can do. I failed Rachel. It's all my fault. I hear shouting and gunfire and then nothing. "Please" I beg one last time. "Let her go…"

"Quinn, Quinn. Hey look at me." Suddenly my face is being cupped by two hands and directed to someones face. At first I don't register who it is. "Quinn it's okay, you're safe. Rachel's safe. We've got you, it's over." It finally clicks and I realize JJ is in front of me. "Hey," I feel her wipe my tears. "It's over Quinn, you're both safe. You saved Rachel."

"JJ?" She nods and I see a few tears roll down her face. I look around me and notice the whole block covered with police officers and red and blue lights. "Where's Rachel?" I start panicking again, remembering her being taken away from me.

"She's okay, she's right over there getting checked out." She gestures to my right and I see her sitting on an ambulance gurney. She's still crying and when one of the EMT's goes to start an IV she starts freaking out. She tries to get away from him but he holds her down which makes to panic more.

"No! please don't. Help! Quinn!" She screams. I run over to her and try to help.

"Hey, shhh, Rach it's okay. I'm here." I push the guy away from her when I get to them and bring her into me. I know he's trying to help but he clearly doesn't realize that someone that's just been held against her will wouldn't like being held down by a man that's twice her size. I rock her back and forth in my arms and try to calm her down.

"Quinn..." Rachel sobs out.

"I'm here Rach. I've got you." She pulls away to look at me.

"You came for me." She says still unsure of what's going on.

"Always." I tell her and bring my forehead to rest against hers. "I'll always come for you Rach." I'm about to go on when I see the EMT come closer to us and Rachel shrinks back into me. "You're safe." I whisper to her and turn to the EMT.

"Is there someone else that can help her? A female maybe?" I ask, more to JJ who I notice is behind him. He seems to realize the issue, nods and goes to get help. While we're waiting for someone else I'm whispering to Rachel, Trying to reassure her that she's safe now. She's still shaking and crying but she seems to be calming down a little.

"Hey, my name is Amy." I look up and see a female medic with light brown hair and a soft smile. "and I'm just going to check you out to make sure you're okay, sound good?" I nod and she comes closer. "What are your names?"

"I'm Quinn, and this is Rachel." Rachel tightens her hold slightly on me when Amy gets a little closer to us.

"Hey Quinn, Rachel." She smiles at both of us. "I know you've been through a lot Rachel but we need to check you out to make sure you are okay. Is it alright if I come closer to you?"

Rachel doesn't say anything but I feel her nod against me and I rub her back in soothing circle like I know she likes.

"I'm going to take your pulse okay?" Amy says and when Rachel nods she gently takes her arm, puts her two fingers to her radial artery and looks at her watch. When she's done she brings Rachel's hand back where it was before. "That's good. I'm going to do a few more tests okay? Tell me if you feel uncomfortable and we'll stop okay?" Rachel nods and Amy goes about the tests. Rachel stays in my arms the whole time and doesn't seem to have a problem with what Amy is doing.

"You're doing really good Rachel, what I'd like to do now is start an IV and get some fluids in you." I feel Rachel stiffen up again. "I know it's not something you want to do, but you're really dehydrated and it's going to help you feel better." Rachel doesn't say anything. I hug her to me and then reassure her.

"It's okay Rach. I'll be here the whole time and just like Amy said it will help you." I hear her whimper but then nod.

Once Amy has the IV hooked up she has Rachel, very reluctantly, lay down on the gurney. I make sure that I stay close to her. My right hand is holding her left, my hip and leg is pressed up against her side and my left arm is on the other side of her body so I'm leaning over her. She seems to relax for a few moments and then goes rigid again when someone comes close to us that isn't Amy. I place her left hand on my thigh and bring my right to massage her scalp. It's another thing I know that relaxes her. I would do it whenever we were cuddling while watching a movie.

After a few minutes her eyes that have been darting around to everything around us find mine. Her hand that was on my thigh comes up and rests on my hand that's on her head. I can feel it shake, but don't say anything, we just stare at each other. I feel her squeeze my hand and watch as she brings it to her mouth and kisses it.

I see her narrow her eyes and then she brings her hand to my face. She lightly touches the bruises on my face.

"What happened?" I hear the worry in her voice.

"Nothing you have to worry about." I can tell she doesn't like my answer but doesn't push.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." She says, her voice shaking.

"Well you don't have to worry about that." I tell her as I caress her cheek with my thumb. I feel her put her hand on the back of my neck and lightly pull me down, closer to her. I comply without thinking twice about it. Our noses are just barely touching now.

"Quinn… I" Rachel starts but we're interrupted.

"You! Get away from her! I knew it was you!" I hear and before I can turn around I feel a searing pain on my forearm and yelp out as I'm ripped away from Rachel….again.

The pain is still pulsing trough my arm. So much so that I stumble to my knees as I'm turned to face a very irate Mrs. Corcoran. My teeth clench together as she tightens her grip on my arm.

I hear Rachel screaming at her mom in the background but I can't make out exactly what she's saying. Everything around me is getting a bit fuzzy. After what seems like a lifetime, she finally releases my arm and I see her being pulled away from me by body builder guy.

JJ kneels in front of me and I can see she's worried. I look back to Rachel and see that she's struggling to get to me. I try and smile at her to try and soothe her worries but I'm not sure how effective it is.

"It's okay Rach, I'm okay." I say and it feels like my voice got a lot quieter. I feel like I'm under water or something.

"Quinn." JJ says and I look back to her. She looks really worried and is looking down. When I look to see what she's looking at I see that my MacGyver band-aid is soaked in blood. I guess my cut's a little deeper than I thought.

"Come on, let's get you up and looked at." She starts to help me up but I stumble forward and everything starts spinning. "Quinn!" I think I somehow got on my back. I see JJ kneeling over me. "I need help over here!" Another person comes into view, an EMT maybe?

"Hang on Quinn. Stay with us!" I can't hear anything else as my vision goes black.

**JJ POV**

It's been ten hours since Quinn's been out. The doctors say that she should be fine. She passed out because of a combination of exhaustion, blood loss, shock and dehydration.

I'm still floored at everything that happened.

While we were out to monitor the drop, they called and told Shelby that they were changing where to drop the money. Somewhere in the confusion the detail that was at the Corcoran residence left to help out. Leaving them the perfect chance to leave the final note. Which is what they do right before they kill their victims.

When we returned to Shelby's house and found the note we thought that we were too late. That in a day or two we would be finding a body dumped somewhere.

Luckily Quinn was there to see it and follow. Although that's the last thing that should have happened. A sixteen year old doing trained adults jobs.

As soon as we got the 911 call from the neighbor Quinn talked to we rushed to the scene. We were securing the perimeter and getting ready to infiltrate the house when Quinn came out carrying a very scared, very distraught, but a very alive Rachel Berry from the house.

Quinn and Rachel were confused and scared when they were separated, but before I could calm them down one of the kidnappers came running out of the house, a gun in his hand, blood all over his face making it hard for him to see.

Multiple police officers yelled at him to drop the gun, instead he started raising the gun and barely raised it an inch before multiple shots were fired and he was down. He died instantly. His partner was found tied up in a bedroom upstairs, trying hopelessly to free himself.

I ran to Quinn and tried to calm her down. I realized that she was thinking that she and Rachel were still in danger and my heart broke at her words and how broken she looked.

Everything seemed to be getting better until Rachel's mom showed up and flipped out. I was over with my colleagues when I heard Quinn cry out in pain. All I can say is that it's a good thing that Derrick got to Shelby before I did.

When I reached Quinn and saw all the blood I wanted to beat myself up for not making sure she got checked out as well as Rachel. When she passed out I felt like I couldn't breath. I felt someones arms around me pulling me away to give them room to work, but I didn't take my eyes from Quinn. I finally felt like I could breath again when they told us that she was still breathing. That her pulse was weak but she should be okay.

I finally turned around and saw that it was Emily holding me and I collapsed against her, finally breaking down. It took me a little bit to calm down and luckily Amy was able to calm Rachel, well… keep her on her gurney at least.

Aunt Judy and Uncle Russ arrive on the scene right as they were loading Quinn into an ambulance with Rachel sitting right by her side, holding her hand. I promised them I'd be right behind them and they rode to the hospital with her.

As I was heading to a vehicle I heard Shelby saying that she just wants to see her daughter. Derrick had her against a police car and all I wanted to do was punch her right in the face.

I walked up to her and explained as calmly as I could, how narrow minded and idiotic she was, and how if it wasn't for Quinn her daughter would have died. And that if she didn't calm down and stop trying to attack Quinn she would rot in jail for the rest of her life. There might have been a few other words in there, but I forget…

The hospital was tense when we all arrived. Quinn was being looked over and getting stitched up, Rachel was also being looked over and from what I heard, was very angry and very silent with her mother, which I guess is a really bad thing if it's Rachel.

So now here we are, waiting for Quinn to wake up. Normally after a case is solved our team would be on our way home, but since this case had personal ties the team agreed to wait until Quinn came to.

Once Rachel was cleared to leave she went straight to Quinn's room and hasn't left since. Aunt Judy and Uncle Russ are in the cafeteria getting dinner, Ms. Corcoran is sitting awkwardly in the waiting area, and me and my team are working on the paper work for this case while we wait.

All of a sudden there's a commotion at the nurses station, we hear some monitor going off, and I see two of the nurses run to a room. When I realize it's Quinn's I'm up and running, with my team right on my heels.

When I enter the room I almost run into the two nurses who've stopped abruptly. I look at them and they're both blushing. When I turn to where they're looking I understand.

**QPOV**

I register the beeping first, then an ache throughout my whole body, followed by a pressure on my hand and against my thigh. When I open my eyes I have to shut them again from the brightness. I blink slowly to get used to the light and when I'm finally able to look down I smile at what I see.

Rachel is cradling my hand with both of hers and her head is laying next to our hands. I take my hand from its protective casing and lightly run my fingers through her hair. She starts to stir and when she opens her eyes and connects them with mine she jolts upright.

"Hey you." She says softly, while scooting her chair closer to my head.

"Hey." I say and wince at how dry my throat is. She must have noticed because she grabs a plastic cup from a table.

"Here, this will help." She brings the straw right to my lips so I don't have to move and I take a few gulps of water.

"Thanks." I say when I've had enough. She nods and takes my hand in hers again.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I should be asking you that. You're the one that..." I don't finish my sentence, worried that I shouldn't have brought this up so soon. She doesn't seem fazed though.

"And you're the one that ran ten miles chasing a car, took down two huge men, and saved my life."

"Well, when you put it like that…" I say and she chuckles. I can see tears in her eyes and she squeezes my hand.

"I still can't believe I'm here. When I was there." She takes a deep breath. "When I was taken, I didn't think I'd see anyone again. My mom, dad, you. I thought I was going to die and I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing you again. And then when you collapsed. I don't know what I would have done if you died and left me Quinn." Tears were cascading down her face and although it's heartbreaking, Rachel is still absolutely stunning.

"You don't have to worry about that Rach. I'm right here and not going anywhere." I tug on her hands with my hand and she knows what I want. She leans in and brings our lips together in a soft kiss. One I wasn't sure I'd ever experience again. When we part I say the thing I've been wanting to tell her for a long time now.

"I love you." It's barely a whisper, but she hears it. "I love you so much Rachel and there was never any other option but to find you. Because there's no life I want to live with out you in it." I finally said it….and now we're sitting in silence. Rachel's eyes aren't giving away anything. "Sorry that was really corny and you might not feel the same or aren't ready to say it back, which is fine mphh." I'm cut of by Rachel's lips attaching to mine.

"I love you so much Quinn Fabray." She says as she breaks the kiss, but brings our lips back together right after she says that. After a few minute, maybe more, no way to tell when I'm kissing Rachel, she whispers against my lips. "You're so cute when you ramble baby." And then her tongue licks my lips.

I groan into her mouth and pull her closer with my good hand. I keep tugging her closer and she gets the hint and climbs onto the bed, with her legs straddling mine. Our tongues are massaging the other and we both moan as one of Rachel's hands comes up to my breast and she squeezes. My hand is snaking its way down to Rachel's butt when we hear someone clear there throat.

We both pull back. My eyes are shut tight, just hoping it's not who I think it is.

"It's not your mom is it?" I ask her and she giggles. I also hear a few other people laugh and I finally open my eyes and wish I hadn't.

Rachel is back in her seat, there are two nurses that look flustered, JJ's team who all seem to be smirking, and finally Rachel's mom. Who doesn't seem to be angry…

I try and sit up but immediately think better of it when my whole body screams at me. I hold back a hiss of pain but my face obviously shows my pain because Rachel is out of her seat and takes my hand gently in hers while the two nurses walk over to my bed to check me over.

"How are you feeling?" The older, Sara asks.

"Like I got hit by a truck." Sara gives me a sympathetic smile while the other nurse, Jenny reaches for my IV drip.

"That's to be expected." Jenny says as she brings a needle to line. "Your body went through a lot of stress last night and needs to heal now. I'm giving you something for the pain." She pushes the plunger down, the liquid gets transferred into the tube and into my system.

While the meds do their thing they ask me some questions and check my vitals. Rachel is still by my side gently caressing my hand with hers. Luckily they didn't need that arm for anything.

"Everything looks good, the doctor should be in to check on you in a little bit. Just rest up for now." Sara says while Jenny finishes charting. "That means sleep." She reiterates while look from me to Rachel. We both nod guiltily while the others in the room laugh. Well, I'm not sure if Shelby does, because I'm too busy looking away to hide my blush. I'm guessing she didn't, given mine and Rachel's last encounter with her, but there is no way I'm going to check. I just risked my life. There's no reason to tempt fate again.

Once the nurses leave Rachel scoots her chair as close as possible to my bed, her mother walks out of the room, and JJ's team comes closer to us. Ten minutes later they're still teasing us about what they walked in on.

Just as Garcia comments, for at least the fifth time, about how cute we are together, the doctor walks with my parents right behind him.

"Oh Quinnie! You're awake! We were so worried!" My mom rushes to my side and kisses my forehead. "What were you thinking going after them on your own!" Uh oh scary mom. Luckily dad comes to my rescue.

"Let's talk about that later Judy." He squeezes my moms shoulders to calm her and then kisses my forehead like mom did. "How ya doin kiddo?" I look around the room and my eyes land on Rachel and I squeeze her hand.

"I'm good Dad." When I look back at him he has a knowing smile on his face.

"I still can't believe they let you stay here." I say to Rachel. Finally, after hours of tests and questions I am finally alone again with Rachel. She smiles up at me while she's situating herself beside me. JJ and her team left a little after I woke up, having to get back to DC. Rachel's mom left shortly after that, right after she apologized for her behavior. That was a little…no a lot of awkward. My parents just left a few minutes ago, telling us they'd be back for us in the morning.

"I can be quite persuasive when I want to be, as I am sure you know." She says as she gently lays her head on my chest. I chuckle. "Is this okay? I'm not hurting you am I?"

"This is perfect Rach." I say as I put my uninjured arm around her to bring her a little closer.

And it is perfect. I don't like admitting this, but for a short time when Rachel was missing, I didn't think I'd ever be able to do this again. To touch her, feel her, see her beautiful smile.

"I love you Quinn." Rachel sighs out as she closes her eyes.

"I Love you Rachel. Forever and always." I close my eyes and let myself drift off.

I know the next few days, weeks even, are going to be crazy. But it's nothing we can't handle together.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking about doing a prequel and maybe a sequel to this but that will be a ways down the road. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
